Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet
Knuckles the Echidna vs Ezra Scarlet is a What-if Death Battle. Description Sonic vs Fairy Tail! These two warriors are strict, but which one is deadly? Interlude Wiz: Strictness, a type of characteristic that isn't easy to follow sometimes, no matter what the subject to do is. Boomstick: And these two seem to be strict on their own things to do. Wiz: Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of the Master Emerald... Boomstick: And Erza Scarlet, the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Knuckles the Echidna Wiz: Knuckles the Echidna is the remaining sole member of the Knuckles clan and the last of his kind, the Echidnas. Boomstick: So his race died for some reason? Wiz: Yes, in which the echidnas try to attack the Chao and take the Master Emerald, but their hatred and greed have awakened the beastly version of Chaos, but it wasn't until Tikal management somehow comfort the beast and decided to guard the Master Emerald, passing on to the many ancestors after her. Boomstick: Then that means Knuckles is the number of Greats in the level of Grandson or Grandnephew? Wiz: Something like that. Boomstick: Okay, well, Knux focuses on super strength and a fair amount of super speed, and like many famed Sonic characters, he can Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Spin Charge, Home Attack, Spin Attack; But he also packs up some serious punches, given his namesake 'Knuckles' like the the Punch Attack, as well as Knuckles Punch, Dash Punch, Double Punch, and even the Hammer Punch; but that's not all, he can also climb on wall with them, burrow, dig, and even glide. Wiz: He also has a Super form, like Sonic and Shadow, but it is called the Super Knuckles; in this form his speed and power have increased and make him invincible but it won't last even a minute if Knuckles doesn't have a steady supply of rings. Boomstick: And since the Master Emerald he guards is the one to nullify and control the chaos emeralds, well add that to his arsenal so his Super Knuckles form can show up. Wiz: Knuckles will do anything to keep the Master Emerald protected, though. Knuckles: Yeah! This is Perfect! Ezra Scarlet Wiz: Ezra Scarlet is the Mage of the S-Class category. She is also the Headgirl of Fairy Hills. Boomstick: I hope she can give me her number sometime cause she is smoking hot! Just look at that long red hair and her brown eyes! Wiz: One of them is real while the other is a fake, which is her right eye. Boomstick: What the Fu... Wiz: She lost her real right eye while she was a little girl, but when she met Porlyusica, she gained a new eye, though it is fake, which means she is unable to produce tears with her fake eye, until sometime later. Boomstick: Oh, well at least she is still hot with those eyes, the hair, and her awesome boobs. Wiz: Anyway, Erza's physical powers include her enhanced physical strength, durability, stamina, and reflexes; She is also the telekinetic in the Fairy Tail universe and is skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat and is quite the swords-woman. Boomstick: She also wields various magic powers which she uses with various armors she changes aside from her trademark Heart Kreuz Armor. Her Heaven's Wheel Armor allows her to make a large amount of swords at her will. Wiz: She also has the Black Wing Armor which can also give her an increase in her attack as well as an increase in defense. Boomstick: The Flash Empress Armor which can make her immune to fire and control it as well. Wiz: The Giant's Armor can help Erza increase her physical strength. Boomstick: Man, she has a lot of armors, is there no end to this. Wiz: Erza is strict about how the other members of the guild who criticize her when she is doing her job. Boomstick: You don't wanna cross this hot bitch. Erza: I've heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if the Master forgives you, I won't! Fight Erza ventures off until she comes across Knuckles, who is guarding the Master Emerald as always. Erza: Say, what is with this dog and that big Emerald? Knuckles: You stay away from that Master Emerald, or else. Erza: Or else what? Knuckles: Or else I'll make you, the hard way! FIGHT! Knuckles starts with the Hammer Punch, which shakes the ground and causes Erza to lose her balance, then Knuckles burrows underground. Erza gains her balance again. Erza: Huh, he's gone. Of course, I wasn't really interes... But her statement gets interrupted by Knuckles who pops out of the ground to punch her right in below her belt. Erza is still here, just trying to recover rfrom the pain. Knuckles: Well, that didn't work, she is still here. But then Knuckles notices a dark blue fabric object on his fist, revealing to be a thong. Knuckles: (as he shakes the thong off his fist) Eww, I don't know if that is clean or dirty you creep! Knuckles finally shakes it off, Erza catches her undies in anger and embarrassment. Erza: How dare you call me a creep, especially after that move on me! Knuckles: Oh sure, like I want to grab your undies! Erza turns her outfit into the Giant's armor and gives Knuckles a series of punches. Knuckles: Man, that is one tough cookie! Master Emerald, lend me your powers! Knuckles turns into Super Knuckles, and Erza has her mouth opened in amazement. Knuckles: Now prepare to have a knuckle sandwich served by chef Knuckles. Erza: That is a bad pun, there. Erza magically makes a sword appear, and the two give out series' of attacks to each other, while Knuckles is immuned to the sword attacks, he breaks Erza's Giant Armor. Erza: That emerald must be giving him those powers! Erza uses her magic again to make the Heaven's Wheel Armor appear, and magically makes hundreds of swords appear, and she uses them all magically and simultaneously to what is seemingly heading to Knuckles. Knuckles: You think you can harm me with those swords? Erza: Who said those swords were coming to you? Knuckles was confused at first, then he turns around to see they were heading to the Master Emerald. Knuckles: Oh, Crap! The Swords damage the Master Emerald hard enough that it shattered and turns Super Knuckles back to regular Knuckles. Knuckles: What have you done? As Knuckles tries repair the Master Emerald, his job gets interrupted by Erza who gives Knuckles a vengeful kick below his belt, following with a sword slitting through his chest. Erza: Bad Dog! Knuckles: (under his breath) I'm...not...a...dog! I'm..an..echidna! Then Knuckles dies. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Now the entire Echidna clan is extinct. Wiz: Both were matched in Strength, Durability and Endurance; but while Knuckles surpassed Erza on Speed, Erza surpassed Knuckles on Defense and weapons. Boomstick: And not to mention that the chic uses the swords to fool Knux. Wiz: After the Mater Emerald shattered, Erza took the oppurtunity to put away Knuckles for good. Boomstick: I guess Knuckles won't be having any e-'''kid-nas! (chuckles)''' Wiz: The Winner is Erza Scarlet. Trivia *This is Maxevil's sixteenth Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's first Death Battle episode to pit a video game character and an anime/manga character against each other, the next is Chaos vs Majin Buu. *This is Maxevil's fourth Death Battle episode to have the 'Battle of the genders' theme; the first three are Lucas vs Blaze (the crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link), Leonardo vs Sam, and Greninja vs Mai Shiranui; and the next three are King K. Rool vs Gruntilda, Yoshi vs Kazooie, and Blastoise vs. Katara. *This is Maxevil's eighth Death Battle episode to have an original dialogue; The first seven are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (for Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, and Amy Rose vs She-Dragon; and the next twenty one are Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The SHredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, and Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, and Dark Queen vs Nerissa. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles